Faraon II/23
Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci W ciągu kilku miesięcy podczas których książę Ramzes pełnił obowiązki namiestnika Dolnego Egiptu, jego świątobliwy ojciec coraz bardziej zapadał na zdrowiu. I zbliżała się chwila, w której pan wieczności, budzący radość w sercach, władca Egiptu i wszystkich krajów; jakie tylko oświetla słońce, miał zająć miejsce obok czcigodnych poprzedników swoich, w tebańskich katakumbach, które leżą po drugiej stronie miasta Teb. Nie był jeszcze zbyt podeszły wiek równego bogom mocarza, który rozdawał życie poddanym i miał władzę zabierania mężom ich żon według pragnień serca swego. Ale trzydziestokilkuletnie rządy tak go zmęczyły, że już sam chciał wypocząć, odnaleźć młodość i piękność swoją w zachodniej krainie, gdzie każdy faraon bez trosk panuje wiecznie nad ludami tak szczęśliwymi, że nikt i nigdy nie chciał stamtąd powracać. Jeszcze pół roku temu świątobliwy pan spełniał wszystkie czynności przywiązane do jego stanowiska, na którym opierało się bezpieczeństwo i pomyślność całego widzialnego świata. Rankiem, ledwo kur zapiał, kapłani budzili władcę hymnem na cześć wschodzącego słońca. Faraon podnosił się z łoża i w złocistej wannie brał kąpiel z wody różanej. Po czym boskie ciało jego było natarte bezcennymi wonnościami, wśród szmeru modłów mających własność odpędzania złych duchów. Tak oczyszczony i okadzony przez proroków szedł pan do kapliczki. Odrywał glinianą pieczęć ode drzwi i wchodził sam jeden do sanktuarium, gdzie na łożu ze słoniowej kości spoczywał cudowny posąg bożka Ozirisa. Bożek miał ten nadzwyczajny dar, że na każdą noc odpadały mu ręce, nogi i głowa odcięte niegdyś przez złego boga Seta; lecz po modlitwie faraona wszystkie członki zrastały się na powrót, bez żadnej przyczyny. Gdy jego świątobliwość przekonał się, że Oziris znowu jest cały, wydobywał posąg z łoża, kąpał go, ubierał w drogocenne szaty i - posadziwszy na malachitowym tronie, okadzał go wonnościami. Ceremonia to nader ważna: gdyby bowiem którego poranku boskie członki Ozirisa nie zrosły się, byłby to znak, że Egiptowi, jeżeli nie całemu światu, grozi wielkie nieszczęście. Po wskrzeszeniu i ubraniu bóstwa jego świątobliwość zostawiał otwarte drzwi kaplicy, aby przez nie na kraj spływały błogosławieństwa. Zarazem wyznaczał kapłanów, którzy przez cały dzień mieli pilnować sanktuarium nie tyle przed złą wolą, ile przed lekkomyślnością ludzką. Nieraz bowiem zdarzało się, że niebaczny śmiertelnik zbliżywszy się zanadto do najświętszego miejsca narażał się na niewidzialne uderzenie, które pozbawiało go przytomności, a nawet życia. Po odprawieniu nabożeństwa szedł pan, otoczony śpiewającymi kapłanami, do wielkiej sali jadalnej, gdzie stał fotel i stoliczek dla niego i dziewiętnaście innych stoliczków przed dziewiętnastu posągami wyobrażającymi dziewiętnaście poprzednich dynastii. Gdy zaś władca usiadł, wbiegały młode chłopcy i dziewczęta ze srebrnymi talerzami, na których było mięso i ciasta, tudzież z dzbanami wina. Kapłan dozorujący potraw kosztował z pierwszego talerza i pierwszego dzbanka, które następnie na klęczkach podawano faraonowi, a inne talerze i dzbany stawiano przed posągami przodków. Gdy zaś władca zaspokoiwszy głód opuścił salę, potrawy przeznaczone dla przodków mieli prawo zjadać książęta albo kapłani. Z jadalni udawał się pan do nie mniej wielkiej sali audiencjonalnej. Tu padali przed nim na twarz najbliżsi dostojnicy państwa i najbliższa rodzina, po czym minister Herhor, najwyższy skarbnik, najwyższy sędzia i najwyższy naczelnik policji składali mu raporty o sprawach państwa. Czytanie było przerywane religijną muzyką i tańcem, w czasie wykonywania których tron zasypywano wieńcami i bukietami. Po audiencji jego świątobliwość udawał się do obocznego gabinetu i położywszy się na kanapie chwilę drzemał. Następnie składał bogom ofiary z wina i kadzideł i opowiadał kapłanom swoje sny, wedle których mędrcy układali najwyższe rozporządzenia w sprawach, które jego świątobliwość miał rozstrzygać. Niekiedy jednak, gdy snów nie było albo gdy ich tłumaczenie wydało się faraonowi niewłaściwym, jego świątobliwość uśmiechał się dobrotliwie i - rozkazywał w danej sprawie postąpić tak a tak. Rozkaz ten był prawem, którego nikt nie mógł zmieniać, chyba tylko w wykonaniu szczegółów. W godzinach popołudniowych jego świątobliwość niesiony w lektyce ukazywał się na dziedzińcu swojej wiernej gwardii, a potem wstępował na taras i spoglądał ku czterem okolicom świata, aby udzielić im swego błogosławieństwa. Wówczas ze szczytu pylonów wywieszano chorągwie i odzywały się potężne głosy trąb. Ktokolwiek usłyszał je, w mieście czy w polu, Egipcjanin czy barbarzyńca, padał na twarz, ażeby i na jego głowę spłynęła cząstka łaski najwyższej. W takiej chwili nie było wolno uderzyć człowieka ani bydlęcia: kij podniesiony nad grzbietem sam opadał. Jeżeli zaś przestępca skazany na śmierć dowiódł, że czytano mu wyrok w czasie ukazania się pana nieba i ziemi, zmniejszano mu karę. Albowiem przed faraonem chodzi moc, a za nim miłosierdzie. Uszczęśliwiwszy lud swój władca wszystkich rzeczy, jakie tylko są pod słońcem, zstępował do swoich ogrodów, między palmy i sykomory, i tu siedział najdłużej odbierając hołdy od swych kobiet i przypatrując się zabawom dzieci swojego domu. Gdy które z nich pięknością czy zręcznością zwróciło jego uwagę, przywoływał je do siebie i pytał: - Kto ty jesteś, mój maleńki? - Jestem książę Binotris, syn jego świątobliwości - odpowiadał chłopczyk. - A jakże nazywa się twoja matka? - Moja matka jest pani Ameces, kobieta jego świątobliwości. - Cóż ty umiesz? - Umiem już liczyć do dziesięciu i napisać: "Niech żyje wiecznie ojciec i bóg nasz, świątobliwy faraon Ramzes!..." Pan wieczności dobrotliwie uśmiechał się i swoją delikatną, prawie przezroczystą ręką dotykał kędzierzawej głowy czupurnego chłopca. Wówczas dziecko naprawdę zostawało księciem, pomimo że jego świątobliwość wciąż uśmiechał się w sposób zagadkowy. Ale kogo raz dotknęła boska ręka, ten nie mógł zaznać niedoli w życiu i musiał być wywyższonym nad innych. Na obiad szedł władca do drugiej sali jadalnej i dzielił się posiłkiem z bogami wszystkich nomesów Egiptu, których posągi stały wzdłuż ścian. Czego zaś nie zjedli bogowie, to dostawało się kapłanom i najwyższym osobom dworu. Ku wieczorowi jego świątobliwość przyjmował wizytę pani Nikotris, matki następcy tronu, patrzył na religijne tańce i przysłuchiwał się koncertowi. Po czym udawał się znowu do kąpieli i, oczyszczony, wstępował do kaplicy Ozirisa, ażeby rozebrać i ułożyć do snu bóstwo cudowne. Dokonawszy tego, zamykał i pieczętował drzwi kaplicy i otoczony procesją kapłanów szedł do sypialni. Kapłani do wschodu słońca w sąsiedniej izbie odprawiali ciche modły do duszy faraona, która podczas snu znajduje się między bogami. Wówczas przedstawiali jej prośby o pomyślne załatwienie bieżących spraw państwa, o opiekę nad granicami Egiptu i nad grobami królów, ażeby żaden złodziej nie śmiał do nich wchodzić i naruszać wiekuistego spoczynku mocarzy pełnych chwały. Modły kapłańskie jednak, zapewne skutkiem nocnego zmęczenia, nie zawsze były skuteczne: kłopoty bowiem państwa rosły, a i groby święte okradano, nie tylko wynosząc z nich rzeczy kosztowne, lecz nawet mumie faraonów. Był to skutek osiedlenia się w kraju różnych cudzoziemców i pogan; od których lud nauczył się lekceważenia egipskich bogów i miejsc najświętszych. Spoczynek pana nad pany przerywał się raz, o północy. W tej bowiem godzinie astrologowie budzili jego świątobliwość i zawiadamiali go: w której kwadrze znajduje się księżyc, które planety świecą nad horyzontem, jaka konstelacja przechodzi przez południk i czy w ogóle na niebie nie zdarzyło się nic szczególnego? Niekiedy bowiem ukazywały się chmury, spadały gwiazdy częściej niż zwykle albo przelatywały nad ziemią kule ogniste. Pan wysłuchał raportu astrologów, w razie jakiegoś niezwykłego zjawiska uspokajał ich o bezpieczeństwo świata i - wszystkie spostrzeżenia kazał zapisać do odnośnych tablic, które co miesiąc odsyłano kapłanom świątyni Sfinksa, największym mędrcom, jakich posiadał Egipt. Mężowie ci z powyższych tablic wyprowadzali wnioski, lecz najważniejszych nie objawiali nikomu, chyba kolegom swoim, chaldejskim kapłanom w Babilonie. Po północy jego świątobliwość mógł już spać do zapiania rannych kogutów, jeżeli uważał za stosowne. Taki pobożny i pracowity żywot jeszcze pół roku temu prowadził dobry bóg, rozdawca opieki, życia i zdrowia, dniem i nocą czuwając nad ziemią i niebem, nad widzialnym i niewidzialnym światem. Ale od pół roku wiecznie żyjąca dusza jego coraz częściej zaczęła przykrzyć sobie ziemskie sprawy i cielesną powłokę. Bywały dnie, że nic nie jadł, i noce, w czasie których wcale nie sypiał. Niekiedy podczas audiencji na łagodnym jego obliczu ukazywał się wyraz głębokiej boleści, a bardzo często, coraz częściej, zdarzało się, że wpadał w omdlenia. Przerażona królowa Nikotris, najdostojniejszy Herhor i kapłani niejednokrotnie zapytywali władcę: czy mu co nie dolega? Ale pan wzruszał ramionami i milczał, wciąż pełniąc swoje uciążliwe obowiązki. Wówczas lekarze dworscy nieznacznie zaczęli podsuwać mu najmocniejsze środki dla przywrócenia sił. Mięszano mu w winie i potrawach naprzód popioły konia i byka, później - lwa, nosorożca i słonia, ale potężne leki zdawały się nie wywierać żadnego skutku. Jego świątobliwość tak często omdlewał, że już zaprzestano odczytywać mu raportów. Jednego dnia dostojny Herhor wraz z królową i kapłanami, padłszy na twarze, ubłagali pana, że pozwolił zbadać mędrcom swoje boskie ciało. Pan zgodził się, lekarze zbadali go i opukali, lecz oprócz wielkiego wychudnięcia nie znaleźli żadnej groźnej wskazówki. - Jakich uczuć doznaje wasza świątobliwość? - zapytał w końcu najmędrszy lekarz. Faraon uśmiechnął się. - Czuję - odparł - że pora mi wrócić do słonecznego ojca. - Tego wasza świątobliwość zrobić nie może bez największej szkody dla swoich ludów - pośpiesznie wtrącił Herhor. - Zostawię wam syna, Ramzesa, który jest lwem i orłem w jednej osobie - rzekł pan. - I zaprawdę, jeżeli go słuchać będziecie, zgotuje on Egiptowi taki los, o jakim od początku świata nie słyszano. Świętego Herhora i innych kapłanów aż zimno przeszło od tej obietnicy. Oni wiedzieli, że następca tronu jest lwem i orłem w jednej osobie i że słuchać go muszą. Woleliby jednak jeszcze przez długie lata mieć tego oto łaskawego pana, którego serce pełne litości było jak wiatr północny przynoszący deszcz polom i ochłodę ludziom. Dlatego wszyscy, niby jeden mąż, padli na ziemię jęcząc i dopóty leżeli na brzuchach swoich, aż faraon zgodził się poddać kuracji. Wtedy lekarze na cały dzień wynieśli go do ogrodu między pachnące drzewa iglaste, karmili go siekanym mięsem, poili mocnymi rosołami, mlekiem i starym winem. Dzielne te środki na jakiś tydzień wzmocniły jego świątobliwość; wnet jednak przyszło nowe osłabienie, dla zwalczania którego zmuszono pana, ażeby pił świeżą krew cieląt pochodzących od Apisa. Lecz i krew nie na długo pomogła, i trzeba było odwołać się do porady arcykapłana świątyni - złego boga Seta. Wśród powszechnej trwogi ponury kapłan wszedł do sypialni jego świątobliwości, spojrzał na chorego i zalecił straszne lekarstwo. - Trzeba - rzekł - dawać faraonowi do picia krew z niewinnych dzieci, co dzień po kubku... Kapłani i magnaci zapełniający pokój oniemieli na taką radę. Potem zaczęli szeptać, że do tego celu najlepsze będą dzieci chłopskie; dzieci bowiem kapłańskie i wielkich panów już w niemowlęctwie tracą niewinność. - Wszystko mi jedno, czyje to będą dzieci - odparł okrutny kapłan - byle jego świątobliwość miał co dzień świeżą krew. Pan, leżąc na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczyma, słuchał tej krwawej rady i lękliwych szeptów dworu. A gdy jeden z lekarzy nieśmiało spytał Herhora: czy można zająć się wyszukaniem odpowiednich dzieci?... faraon ocknął się. Wlepił mądre oczy w obecnych i rzekł: - Krokodyl nie pożera swoich małych, szakal i hiena oddaje życie za swe szczenięta, a ja miałbym pić krew egipskich dzieci, które są moimi dziećmi?... Zaprawdę, nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że ośmieli mi się kto zalecić niegodne lekarstwo... Kapłan złego boga upadł na ziemię tłomacząc się, że krwi dziecięcej nikt nigdy nie pił w Egipcie, lecz że moce piekielne tym sposobem mają przywracać zdrowie. Taki przynajmniej środek używa się w Asyrii i Fenicji. - Wstydź się - odparł faraon - w pałacu mocarzy egipskich wspominać tak obmierzłe rzeczy. Czy nie wiesz, że Fenicjanie i Asyryjczycy są głupimi barbarzyńcami? Ale u nas najciemniejszy chłop nie uwierzy, aby krew niewinnie rozlana mogła komu wyjść na pożytek... Tak mówił równy nieśmiertelnym. Dworacy zasłonili twarze pokalane wstydem, a arcykapłan Seta po cichu wyniósł się z komnaty. Wówczas Herhor, aby uratować gasnące życie władcy, uciekł się do ostatecznego środka i powiedział faraonowi, że kryje się w jednej z tebańskich świątyń Chaldejczyk, Beroes, najmędrszy kapłan z Babilonu i niezrównany cudotwórca. - Dla waszej świątobliwości - mówił Herhor - obcy to człowiek i nie ma prawa udzielać tak ważnych rad naszemu panu. Ale pozwól, królu, ażeby spojrzał na ciebie, bo jestem pewny, że znajdzie dla twej choroby lekarstwo, a w żadnym wypadku nie obrazi twojej świętości bezbożnymi słowami. Faraon i tym razem uległ namowom wiernego sługi. A we dwa dni Beroes, wezwany jakimś tajemniczym sposobem, przypłynął do Memfisu. Mądry Chaldejczyk nawet nie oglądając szczegółowo faraona taką dał radę: - Trzeba znaleźć w Egipcie człowieka, którego modły dosięgają tronu Najwyższego. A gdy on szczerze pomodli się na intencję faraona, władca odzyska zdrowie i będzie żył długie lata. Usłyszawszy te słowa, pan spojrzał na gromadę otaczających go kapłanów i rzekł: - Widzę tu tylu mężów świętych, że gdy który zechce pomyśleć o mnie, będę zdrów... I uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - Wszyscy jesteśmy tylko ludźmi - wtrącił cudotwórczy Beroes - więc dusze nasze nie zawsze mogą wznieść się do podnóżka Przedwiecznego. Dam jednak waszej świątobliwości nieomylny sposób odkrycia człowieka, który modli się najszczerzej i najskuteczniej. - Owszem, odkryj mi go, ażeby został moim przyjacielem w ostatniej godzinie życia. Po przychylnej odpowiedzi pana Chaldejczyk zażądał komnaty mającej tylko jedne drzwi i przez nikogo nie zamieszkiwanej. I tego samego dnia, na godzinę przed zachodem słońca, kazał przenieść tam jego świątobliwość. W oznaczonej porze czterech najwyższych kapłanów ubrało faraona w nową, lnianą szatę, odmówiło nad nim wielką modlitwę, która stanowczo odpędzała złe moce, i usadowiwszy go w prostą lektykę z cedrowego drzewa zaniosło pana do owej pustej komnaty, gdzie znajdował się tylko mały stolik. Był tam już Beroes i zwrócony do wschodu modlił się. Kiedy kapłani wyszli, Chaldejczyk zamknął ciężkie drzwi izby, włożył na ramiona purpurową szarfę, a na stoliku przed faraonem postawił szklaną kulę czarnej barwy. W lewą rękę wziął ostry sztylet z babilońskiej stali, w prawą - laskę pokrytą tajemniczymi znakami i tąż laską dookoła siebie i faraona zakreślił w powietrzu krąg. Potem zwracając się kolejno ku czterem okolicom świata szeptał: - Amorul, Taneha, Latisten, Rabur, Adonay... Miej litość nade mną i oczyść mnie, Ojcze niebieski, łaskawy i miłosierny... Zlej na niegodnego sługę swoje święte błogosławieństwo i wyciągnij wszechmocne ramię na duchy uparte i buntownicze, ażebym mógł rozważać w spokoju twoje święte dzieła... Przerwał i zwrócił się do faraona: - Mer-amen-Ramzesie, arcykapłanie Amona, czy w tej czarnej kuli dostrzegasz iskrę?... - Widzę białą iskrę, która zdaje się poruszać jak pszczoła nad kwiatem... Mer-amen-Ramzesie, patrz w tę iskrę i nie odrywaj od niej oczu... Nie spoglądaj ani na prawo, ani na lewo, ani na nic, cokolwiek wychylałoby się z boków... I znowu szepnął: Baralanensis, Baldachiensis, przez potężnych książąt Genio, Lachiadae, ministrów piekielnego państwa, wywołuję was i wzywam mocą najwyższego Majestatu, którą jestem obdarzony, zaklinam was i rozkazuję... W tym miejscu faraon wstrząsnął się ze wstrętem. - Mer-amen-Ramzesie, co widzisz? - zapytał Chaldejczyk. - Spoza kuli wychyla się jakaś okropna głowa... Rude włosy jeżą się... twarz zielonkowatej barwy... źrenice wywrócone na dół, że tylko białka oczu widać... Usta szeroko otwarte, jakby chciały krzyczeć... - To trwoga - rzekł Beroes i zwrócił ponad kulę ostrze sztyletu. Nagle faraon aż zgiął się ku ziemi. - Dosyć!... - zawołał - dlaczego mnie tak męczysz?... Strudzone ciało chce spocząć, dusza ulecieć w krainę wiecznego światła... A wy nie tylko nie pozwalacie mi umrzeć... ale jeszcze wymyślacie nowe udręczenia... Ach!... Nie chcę... - Co widzisz?... - Od sufitu co chwilę spuszczają się niby dwie nogi pajęcze, straszliwe... Grube jak palmy, kosmate, zakończone hakami... Czuję, że nad moją głową unosi się potwornej wielkości pająk i osnuwa mnie siecią z lin okrętowych... Beroes zwrócił sztylet w górę. - Mer-amen-Ramzesie - rzekł znowu - ciągle patrz w iskrę i nie oglądaj się na boki... Oto znak, który podnoszę w waszej obecności... - szeptał. - Otom jest potężnie uzbrojony w pomoc boską, przewidujący i nieustraszony, który wywołuję was przez zaklęcia... Aye, Saraye, Aye, Saraye, Aye, Saraye... przez imię wszechmocnego i wiecznie żyjącego Boga... W tej chwili na twarzy faraona ukazał się spokojny uśmiech. - Zdaje mi się rzekł pan że widzę Egipt... Cały Egipt... Tak, to jest Nil... pustynia... Tu Memfis, tam Teby... Istotnie widział Egipt, cały Egipt, ale nie większy od alei, która ciągnęła się przez ogród jego pałacu. Dziwny obraz miał jednak tę własność, że gdy faraon skierował na jaki punkt baczniejszą uwagę, punkt ten rozrastał się w okolicę prawie naturalnej wielkości. Słońce już zachodziło oblewając ziemię złotawopurpurowym światłem. Dzienne ptaki zasiadały do snu, nocne - budziły się w kryjówkach. W pustyni ziewały hieny i szakale, a drzemiący lew przeciągał potężne cielsko gotując się do pościgów za łupem. Nilowy rybak śpiesznie wywłóczył sieci, wielkie statki transportowe przybijały do brzegów. Znużony rolnik odejmował od żurawia kubeł, którym przez cały dzień czerpał wodę; inny powoli wracał z pługiem do swej lepianki. W miastach zapalano światła, w świątyniach kapłani zbierali się na nabożeństwo wieczorne. Na gościńcach opadał kurz i milknęły skrzypiące koła wozów. Ze szczytu pylonów odezwały się jękliwe głosy wzywające naród do modlitwy. W chwilę później faraon spostrzegł ze zdziwieniem niby stado srebrzystych ptaków unoszących się nad ziemią. Wylatywały one ze świątyń, pałaców, ulic, fabryk, statków nilowych, chat wieśniaczych, nawet z kopalń. Z początku każdy z nich pędził w górę jak strzała, lecz wnet spotykał pod niebem innego srebrnopiórego ptaka, który zabiegał mu drogę, uderzał go z całej siły i - obaj martwi upadali na ziemię. Były to niezgodne modlitwy ludzkie, które nawzajem przeszkadzały sobie wzbić się do tronu Przedwiecznego... Faraon wytężył słuch... Z początku dolatywał go tylko szelest skrzydeł; niebawem jednak mógł odróżnić wyrazy. I oto słyszał chorego, który modlił się o powrót do zdrowia, ale jednocześnie lekarza, który błagał, ażeby jego pacjent chorował jak najdłużej. Gospodarz prosił Amona o czuwanie nad jego śpichrzem i oborą; złodziej wyciągał ręce do nieba, ażeby bez przeszkody mógł wyprowadzić cudzą krowę i napełnić wory cudzym ziarnem. Modlitwy ich roztrącały się jak kamienie wyrzucone z procy. Wędrowiec w pustyni upadał na piasek żebrząc o wiatr północny, który by mu przyniósł kroplę wody; morski żeglarz bił czołem o pokład, ażeby jeszcze przez tydzień wiały wiatry ze wschodu. Rolnik chciał, aby prędzej wysychały bagna po wylewie; ubogi rybak żądał, by bagna nie wysychały nigdy. I ich modły rozbijały się wzajemnie i nie dosięgły boskich uszu Amona. Największy zgiełk panował nad kamieniołomami, gdzie przestępcy, skuci w łańcuchy, za pomocą klinów moczonych wodą rozsadzali ogromne skały. Tam partia robotników dziennych błagała o noc, aby spać się położyć, podczas gdy budzeni przez dozorców robotnicy partü nocnej bili się w piersi, aby nigdy nie zachodziło słońce. Tam kupcy, którzy nabywali odłupane i obrobione kamienie, modlili się, ażeby jak najwięcej było w kopalni przestępców, podczas gdy dostawcy żywności leżeli na brzuchach wzdychając, ażeby pomór tępił robotników i umożliwił dostawcom większe zyski. Więc i modły ludzi z kopalń nie dolatywały do nieba. Na zachodniej granicy ujrzał faraon dwie armie gotujące się do boju. Obie leżały na piaskach wzywając Amona o wytępienie nieprzyjaciół. Libijczycy życzyli hańby i śmierci Egipcjanom; Egipcjanie miotali przekleństwa na Libijczyków. Modły tych i tamtych, jak dwa stada jastrzębi, starły się nad ziemią i spadły na pustynię. Amon nawet ich nie dojrzał. I gdziekolwiek zwrócił faraon umęczoną źrenicę, wszędzie było to samo. Chłopi modlili się o wypoczynek i zniżenie podatków; pisarze - aby rosły podatki i nigdy nie kończyła się praca. Kapłani błagali Amona o długie życie dla Ramzesa XII i wytępienie Fenicjan, którzy psuli im operacje pieniężne; nomarchowie wzywali bóstwa, aby zachowało Fenicjan i prędzej pozwoliło wejść na tron Ramzesowi XIII, gdyż ten ukróci samowolę kapłanów. Lwy, szakale i hieny dyszały głodem i pożądaniem świeżej krwi; jelenie, sarny i zające z trwogą opuszczały kryjówki myśląc o zachowaniu nędznego życia jeszcze przez jedną dobę, choć mówiło doświadczenie, że i tej nocy kilkunaścioro ich musi zginąć, ażeby nie pomarły drapieżniki. I tak na całym świecie panowała rozterka. Każdy chciał tego, co lękiem napełniało innych; każdy prosił o własne dobro nie pytając, czy nie zrobi szkody bliźniemu. Przeto modlitwy ich, chociaż były jak srebrzyste ptaki wzbijające się ku niebu, nie dosięgły przeznaczenia. I boski Amon, którego nie dochodził żaden głos z ziemi, oparłszy ręce na kolanach, coraz więcej zagłębiał się w rozpatrywaniu swojej własnej boskości, a na świecie coraz częściej rządziła ślepa moc i przypadek. Wtem faraon usłyszał głos kobiecy: - Psujak!... Psujaczek!... Wracaj, zbytniku, do chaty, bo już pora na modlitwę... - Zaraz... zaraz!... - odpowiedział głos dziecięcy. Władca spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył ubogą lepiankę pisarza od bydła. Właściciel jej przy blaskach zachodzącego słońca kończył pisać swój rejestr, jego żona rozbijała kamieniem pszenicę na placki, a przed domem, jak młody koziołek, biegał i skakał sześcioletni chłopczyna śmiejąc się nie wiadomo z czego. Widać upajało go pełne woni powietrze wieczorne. - Psujak!... Psujaczek!... Chodź tu na modlitwę... - powtarzała kobieta. - Zaraz!... Zaraz!... I znowu biegał, i cieszył się jak szalony. Nareszcie matka widząc, że słońce zaczyna pogrążać się w piaskach pustyni, odłożyła swój kamień i wyszedłszy na dziedziniec schwyciła biegającego chłopca jak źrebaka. Opierał się, lecz w końcu uległ przemocy. Matka zaś wciągnąwszy go do lepianki czym prędzej posadziła go na podłodze i przytrzymała ręką, ażeby jej znowu nie uciekł. - Nie kręć się - mówiła - podwiń nogi i siedź prosto, a ręce złóż i podnieś do góry... A niedobre dziecko!... Chłopak wiedział, że już nie wykręci się od modlitwy, więc aby jak najprędzej wyrwać się znowu na podwórze, wzniósł pobożnie oczy i ręce do nieba i cieniutkim a krzykliwym głosem prawił zadyszany: - Dziękuję ci, dobry boży Amonie, żeś tatkę chronił dzisiaj od przygód, a mamie dał pszenicy na placki... I jeszcze co?... Żeś stworzył niebo i ziemię i zesłał jej Nil, który nam chleb przynosi... I jeszcze co?... Aha, już wiem!... I jeszcze dziękuję ci, że tak pięknie na dworze że rosną kwiaty, śpiewają ptaki i że palma rodzi słodkie daktyle. A za te dobre rzeczy, które nam darowałeś, niechaj wszyscy kochają cię jak ja i chwalą lepiej ode mnie, bom jeszcze mały i nie uczyli mnie mądrości. No, już dosyć... - Złe dziecko! - mruknął pisarz od bydła, schylony nad swoim rejestrem. - Złe dziecko, niedbale oddaje cześć Amonowi... Ale faraon w czarodziejskiej kuli dostrzegł zupełnie co innego. Oto modlitwa rozzbytkowanego chłopczyny jak skowronek wzbiła się ku niebu i trzepocząc skrzydłami wznosiła się coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż do tronu, gdzie wiekuisty Amon, z rękoma na kolanach, zagłębiał się w rozpatrywaniu swojej własnej wszechmocy. Potem wzniosła się jeszcze wyżej, aż na wysokość głowy bóstwa, i śpiewała mu cienkim dziecięcym głosikiem: - A za te dobre rzeczy, które nam darowałeś, niechaj wszyscy kochają cię jak ja... Na te słowa pogrążone w sobie bóstwo otworzyło oczy i padł z nich na świat promień szczęścia. Od nieba do ziemi zaległa niezmierna cisza. Ustał wszelki ból, wszelki strach, wszelka krzywda. Świszczący pocisk zawisnął w powietrzu, lew zatrzymał się w skoku na łanię, podniesiony kij nie spadł na plecy niewolnika. Chory zapomniał o cierpieniu, zbłąkany w pustyni o głodzie, więzień o łańcuchach. Ucichła burza i stanęła fala morska gotowa zatopić okręt. I na całej ziemi zapanował taki spokój, że słońce, już ukryte pod widnokręgiem, znowu podniosło promieniejącą głowę. Faraon ocknął się. Zobaczył przed sobą mały stolik, na nim czarną kulę, a obok Chaldejczyka Beroesa. - Mer-amen-Ramzesie - spytał kapłan - znalazłżeś człowieka, którego modły trafią do podnóżka Przedwiecznego? - Tak - odparł faraon. - Jestże on księciem, rycerzem, prorokiem czy może tylko zwyczajnym pustelnikiem? - Jest to mały, sześcioletni chłopczyk, który o nic Amona nie prosił, lecz za wszystko dziękował. - A wiesz, gdzie on mieszka? - pytał Chaldejczyk. - Wiem, ale nie chcę wykradać dla siebie potęgi jego modlitwy. Świat, Beroesie, jest to olbrzymi wir, w którym ludzie miotają się jak piasek, a rzuca nimi nieszczęście. Zaś dziecko swoją modlitwą daje ludziom to, czego ja nie potrafię: krótką chwilę zapomnienia i spokoju. Zapomnienie i spokój... rozumiesz, Chaldejczyku? Beroes milczał. Faraon II/23